This is an improvement of the auto anti-theft device covered by my previous U.S. Pat. No. .varies.,674,307 dated June 23, 1987.
There has been a major problem in this country with the theft of automobiles, running into the millions, plus the cost exceeding billions of dollars to repair or replace them.
There has been a flood of different kinds and types of auto anti-theft devices that have entered the market place to date. However, thieves are still able to circumvent them and drive the car away. The present device makes it exceedingly difficult to circumvent.